TOUT CHANGE
by EME Clarisse
Summary: en fait c'est le gros bordel. Harry a rencontré les fondateurs, il a fait un voeu et ça a marché du coup voldy est devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau et le choipeau débloque, et c'est snape qui en fait les frais.
1. Chapter 1

C'était le soir de la saint Valentin. Harry se balladait dans les couloirs car il n'allait pas bien. Cette fête ne lui allait pas du tout car il était gay mais personne ne le savait. Donc il était célibataire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'autre face de serpent le traquait encore. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait être casse pied, comme reptile. Malgré qu'il parlait le fourchelangue, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à l'amadouer.

Alors il continua de marcher sans savoir où il allait. Tout d'un coup il entendit des voix murmurer:

_"par ici, suis notre voix, par ici jeune homme au grand courage, celui qui a un coeur pur et une âme profonde."_

Harry s'avança en suivant les voix, biensûr ce n'était pas très prudent alors il posa sa main sur sa baguette au cas où. Au bout de quelques minutes il tomba sur une porte en bois toute simple. Les voix continuèrent de murmurer et l'incitèrent à ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança lentement et ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de précaution pour éviter un quelconque piège. Il s'avança de quelques pas et la porte se ferma à clé d'un coup. Il se retourna surpris et le décor changea du tout au tout.

D'une simple petite salle, il se retrouva dans un magnifique pré vert avec une fontaine au milieu. Quatre personnes arrivèrent vers lui. Deux hommes et deux ravissantes femmes. Un homme était grand et blond avec les cheveux soyeux et longs, et les yeux verts, il portait une couronne d'or et de grappes de raisin, et une grande robe bleu ciel. L'autre homme était grand et brun avec des yeux bleux, Sa couronne était argent avec des pierres èmeraudes et il portait une longue robe noire. Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux blondes aux yeux verts. L'une portait une couronne en or et en pierre bleu saphir, et une longue robe lilas, la deuxième portait une couronne en argent avec des topases et une robe rouge. Ils s'avancèrent et entourèrent Harry. Le grand Blond le prit dans les bras.

"Bonjour Harry, nous attendions ta venue depuis longtemps.

-Ne l'étouffe pas Godric !

-Oh Sal, ça va! je peux embrasser notre descendant!

-Allons messieurs ne recommencez pas à vous disputer et présentez vous, Harry a l'air déconcerté.

-Oh excuse moi mon garçon. Je suis Godric Gryffondor, et voici, Elga poufsouffle, rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentar. Nous sommes...

-Les quatres fondateurs de Poudlard. Waow, jamais je n'aurais pensé vous rencontrer un jour. Ca fait tellement plaisir!

-Haha! tu es enthousiaste, je crois que ça vient de moi.

-Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Tu as trouvé le passage secret te menant vers nous parce que tu as un coeur pur et une forte personnalité. N'oublies pas que c'est nous qui avons fondé ces murs, il est normal que nous ayons mis en place un appel au secours vers nous au cas où le château connaitrait de graves difficultés et c'est le cas. (helga)

-Oui, si vous voulez parler de Voldemort, il est votre héritier Salazar mais il est complètement dingue! Il a élevé un Basilic dans votre chambre des secret!

-Elle a été trouvée?

-Oui!

-Tu vois Sal, je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne resterait pas secrète longtemps. Tu me dois mille écus.(Godric)

-Parce que vous étiez au courant?

-Biensûr que oui, nous le connaissons assez bien pour savoir son esprit tordu!(Godric)

-Mais dans la légende il est dit que vous avez agi en toute discrétion et que personne ne connaissait l'emplacement de cette chambre. Moi j'ai su où elle se trouvait parce que je parle le fourchelangue.

-Mon garçon , les légendes n'ont toujours qu'une part de vérité, l'autre partie est toujours fausse, première leçon. (Salazar)

- Harry mon chéri, nous voulons t'aider à vaincre ce mage noir,mais il faut que tu saches que nous ne pouvons pas ramener les morts à la vie.(Rowena)

-C'est pourquoi nous t'attendions. As tu une pièce sur toi? (helga)

- Oui, tenez!

-Non Harry c'est à toi d'agir car seul un coeur pur peut changer le cour des choses et à sa façon. (Godric)

-Mais je fais comment?

-Tu vois cette fontaine? Fais un voeu et jette la pièce. (Godric)

-Attention Harry rappelle toi, tu ne peux pas souhaiter de ressuciter tes proches perdus. (Salazar)

-Ni souhaiter la mort de qui que ce soit même si c'est Voldemort( Rowena)

-Ecoute juste ton coeur Harry, lui seul te guidera(Helga)

-Daccord."

Harry se concentra en serrant le piece très fort dans sa main, une fois son voeu dans la tête, il le prononça à mi-voix et jeta la pièce dans la fontaine. Il avait prononcé comme voeu: _"Je souhaite que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne répandent plus jamais le mal et qu'ils ouvrent leur coeurs"_ . Aussitôt une pluie d'étincelle s'éleva de la fontaine et vint entourer Harry, puis elle se répandit sur tout le pré et disparut. Harry se retourna vers les quatres fondateurs :

"Est-ce que ça a marché?

- Je ne sais pas mon garçon mais c'est bon signe. (Godric)

-Merci pour ce cadeau. Je suis très touché.

-Mais de rien mon enfant. (Helga).

-Je vais devoir repartir n'est ce pas?

-Malheureusement oui Harry mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant tu peux nous contacter, il suffit d'écouter ton coeur et tu trouveras cette porte.(Rowena)

-A bientôt mon garçon et au plaisir de te revoir! (Salazar)

-A bientôt et encore merci."

Harry repartit par là où il était entré, la porte s'était réouverte et le décor du chateau n avait pas bougé alors Harry se dit: _"si ça se trouve ça n'a pas marché"!_ Et il repartit songer dans les couloirs. Il croisa Snape:

"Potter que faîtes vous ici? Allez dans votre dortoir avant que je vous retire des points!

-Bien Monsieur!"

Harry se depècha de partir en direction de sa salle commune et Snape continuait de pester sur lui. Cette nuit là Harry passa une très bonne nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se leva le matin avec une étrange sensation. Il se sentait entier mais c'était bizzarre. Il partit à la salle de bain prendre sa douche du matin. Il se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que sa cicatrice avait changé, en fait ce n'était plus qu'une fine ligne blanche à peine visible. Il paniqua complètement et se précipita vers son meilleur ami.

"Ron, Ron, regarde moi, est ce que tu remarque quelque chose?

-Oh Harry il est quelle heure? Non je ne vois rien!

-Ron, regarde de plus près s'il te plaît, regarde mon front!

-Oh oui! t'as plus la cicatrice! mais comment ça se fait?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore!

-Tu veux que je vienne?

-Non ce n'est pas la peine"

Harry repartit à la salle de bain finir sa toilette et descendit en quatrième vitesse. Il courut à travers le chateau pour arriver à la gargouille en trombe. Il essaya tous les mots de passe possible jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva "suçacides". Il monta vite et frappa de grands coups secs. Albus ouvrit la porte et regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Harry, que t'arrive t'il mon garçon?

-Professeur, c'est la catastrophe, regardez mon front!

-En effet tu n'as plus d'éclair! comment ça se fait? Entre mon garçon, assieds toi, tiens prends du thé.

-Que va t il arriver encore? Mais ce n'est pas vrai!

-Allons ne paniques pas Harry. Phinéas va me chercher Sèverus S'il te plaît.

-Bien Albus.

-Harry tout va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas."

Snape arriva deux minutes plus tard par la cheminée tout en pestant.

"Albus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire le matin, m'entretenir avec vous sur une nouvelle potion capillaire, je............... Monsieur Potter, que vous arrive t'il cette fois? Votre fan club vous a joué un mauvais tour ou votre petite amie vous a plaqué car elle s'est aperçue que vous n'étiez qu'un crétin doublé de stupidité?

-Allons Sèverus, ne commencez pas! C 'est sèrieux! Harry montrez lui!"

Harry leva ses mèches de devant en bataille dévoilant son front, quand Snape regarda il fut choqué et ne comprenait plus rien.

"Vous voyez maintenant?

-Oui, que s'est il passé?

-Justement Sèverus avez vous eu des nouvelles de Voldemort ces derniers temps?

-Non pas depuis la semaine dernière, depuis que vous m'avez envoyé cuisiner Bellatrix.

- On n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser!

- Harry ce qui t'arrive est très rare et malheureusement je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à tes questions, par contre peut être que tu peux nous éclairer? As tu fais quelque chose d'inhabituel hier? Un détail? Même si ça te paraît bidon!

-Je ne sais pas, attendez! Oui! il m'est arrivé une chose extraordinaire mais seulement j'ai cru que ça n'avait pas marché car quand je suis revenu rien n'avait changé.

-Quand tu es revenu? Où tu étais parti Harry?

-Potter qu'avez vous fait encore comme bêtise mais ce n'est pas vrai!

-Sèverus ça suffit ce n'est pas le moment. Alors mon garçon.

-Hier pendant le bal de la Saint Valentin, je suis allé me promener dans les couloirs, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai entendu des voix,j'ai voulu aller voir d'où elles provenaient et j'ai ouvert une porte. C'est là que j'ai rencontré les fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils m'ont dit de faire un voeu et de jeter une pièce dans la fontaine et je l'ai faits.

-Et vous l'avez fait comme un mésirable naïf, mais enfin Potter vous avez quoi dans le crane?

-Sèverus! Harry quel voeu as tu faits?

-J'ai demandé que Voldemort et ses sbires ne fassent plus de mal et qu'ils aient un coeur!

-Rien que ça! non mais vous croyez trop aux contes de fées Potter! Nous ne sommes pas dans Blanche Neige et les 7 nains.

-OH VOUS LA FERME. VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME LES CASSER SERIEUSEMENT.

-SUR UN AUTRE TON POTTER. VOUS AVEZ FAIT ASSEZ DE CONNERIES COMME CA.

- C VRAI QUE VOUS ETES UN ANGE A COTE. FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX UN PEU. BATARD GRAISSEUX. VOUS N'ETES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS LAVER LES CHEVEUX.

-SUFFIT POTTER OU JE VOUS COLLE JUSQU A LA FIN DE L ANNEE

-MAIS ALLEZ Y VOUS NE SAVEZ FAIRE QUE CA RABAISSER ET PUNIR. FRANCHEMENT JE VOUS PLAINS.

-TRES BIEN VOUS VIENDREZ TOUS LES SAMEDIS MATIN DE 8H A 10H DANS MON BUREAU. CROYEZ MOI VOUS ALLEZ EN RECURER DES CHAUDRONS!

-Allons messieurs ça suffit! Calmez vous! ce n'est pas en vous disputant qu'on va arranger la situation et rien ne nous dit si ça a foiré ou pas. Alors maîtrisez vous."

A ce moment une chose innatendue se produisit, Voldemort apparut dans la cheminée du bureau directoral. Automatiquement Harry et Snape sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur lui. Voldemort réagit instinctivement mais de façon très surprenante.

"Mais ça ne va pas non? Il est interdis de menacer un autre élève de Poudlard avec sa baguette. Et vous osez devant le directeur en plus.

-Pardon? c'est vous qui parlez de règles?

-Oui Potter! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Tu m'as changé maintenant il faut que t'assumes!

-Donc ça a marché?

-Biensûr mon garçon, je ne t'ai pas raconté de bêtises hier soir(le choipeau venait de se reveiller)

-Et c'est maintenant que vous intervenez? Alors que je viens de me prendre la tête avec la terreur des cachots?

-Potter ne commencez pas ou...

-Allons messieurs du calme!

-C'est toujours comme ça entre eux?

-Malheureusement oui Tom.

-Et bien ça promet, t'as le bonjour de Lucius et Bellatrix, Snape. D'ailleurs Professeur je dois vous demander deux faveurs.

-Oui mais avant je voudrais savoir comment ça se fait que tu as pris ton ancienne apparence, de jeune adolescent?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ceci mais à Potter. C'est lui qui a fait le voeu.

-Eh! mais je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu es à nouveau 16 ans.

-Albus c'est la magie qui l'a décidé. (choipeau)

-Bien

-Albus que fait on maintenant?

-On n'a pas d'autre choix que de réintégrer Tom ici, mais il faut abandonner le nom de voldemort et Jedusort.

-Aucun problème, je m'appellerai Tom Hendrix.

-Parfait, je suppose que le choipeau va vouloir vous répartir!

-Evidemment Albus je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde!

-Bien, vous me dîtes que vous avez quelque chose à me demander a propos de mme Lestrange et Mr Malfoy?

-Oui il faut les réinteger au chateau également sinon je crains qu'il se fasse embrasser par les detraqueurs, surtout Bella.

-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant je vous suggère de suivre Harry, il va vous mener à la grande salle, je suppose que vous avez faim!

-Bien à tout à l'heure, tu viens Potter?

Harry et Tom quittèrent le bureau directoral sous l'oeil médusé de Snape. Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas:

"Albus c'est une plaisenterie?

-Sèverus, si Harry a vraiment souhaité ce qu'il a dit, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Tom ni de ses chiens!

-Mais vous ne croyez pas à ces absurdités?

-Mon cher Sèverus, il serait temps pour vous de tomber amoureux et de vous ouvrir à la vie un peu.

-Toi le choipeau à deux balles je ne t'ai pas sonné.

-Sèverus, calmez vous un peu. Nous verrons comment ça va se dérouler! Il y a assez de bons sorciers ici pour le surveiller!

-J'espère!"

Harry et Tom traversèrent le couloir en silence avant de rejoindre la grande salle, ils croisèrent Drago Malfoy:

"Alors le balafré ou est la belette?

-La ferme Malfoy

-Malfoy? Tu es le fils de Lucius?

-Oui je m'appelle Drago Malfoy!

-Enchanté de connaître le rejeton de cette chère blondasse au beau cul! Savais tu que ton père avait des tendances gays? J'espere que tu as hérité de ces qualités!"

Drago fut complètement deconnecté, face à cette tirade, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être remballé de cette manière, il repartit en silence, les joues en feu. Harry éclata de rire suivi par Tom.

"Là tu as faits fort, jamais personne ne l'avait remballé ainsi auparavant.

-N'oublie pas que j'ai été le maître de Lucius pendant un certain temps! donc je connais tous les points faibles.

-C'est vrai qu'il est gay?

-Oui! il n'arrêtait pas de draguer tous mes mangemorts. A chaque fois qu'il me rendait un service, il me demandait de lui accorder les faveurs de certains fidèles.

-Hahahahahahaha! Si je l'avais su avant ça m'aurait bien servi.

-T'inquiète ça va te servir!"

Voldemort avait dit ça en faisant un clin d'oeil et ils continuèrent leur routes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry et Tom arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Tom s'assit pour l'instant à la table des lions entre Hermione et Harry. Ron qui manquait toujours autant de tact et de diplomatie, l'agressa honorifiquement.

"Slt, T' qui toi?

-Ron tu n'es pas obligé de lui sauter dessus non plus! (harry)

-Je m'appelle Tom Hendrix et toi c'est Ron comment?

-Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appele Ron, voici ma soeur Ginny,

-Et là tu as Hermione Granger, Dean et Seamus, Neville.(harry)

-Enchanté, ce sont tous tes amis Harry?

-Oui. Hermione et Ron sont ensemble.

-Tu as bien choisi Ron, tu es très belle Hermione.

-Merci, tu viens d'où?

-Des états Unis.

-D'accord et pourquoi tu es ici à présent?

-Il y a eu quelques complications mais je ne préfère pas en dire plus.

-Mione ne commence pas à l'affubler de questions s'il te plaît.(ron)

-D'accord!"

Tom continua de discuter avec ses nouveaux camarades, qu'il trouvait fort intéressant et sypathique.

Dans le bureau d'Albus, Lucius et Bellatrix venaient d'arriver et discutaient de leurs sorts dans le chateau. Après avoir éclairci tous les points importants, il fut convenu que Bellatrix enseignerait les soins et bien être chez les sorcières, et Lucius s'occuperait d'apprendre tout ce qui concerne la magie blanche. Les trois sorciers quittèrent le bureau avec le choipeau et se dirigèrent dans la grande salle. Les élèves furent légèrement paniqué en voyant les deux mangemorts, et les profeseurs sortirent leurs baguettes. Albus s'avança vers le pupitre et fit son discours.

"Mes chers collègues, mes chers élèves, pas de panique, tout va bien. Des récents évènement se sont produits pour le bien de la communauté. C'est pourquoi Mr Malfoy et Miss Black vont résider ici en tant que nouveaux professeur. Mr Malfoy vous apprendra la magie blanche et Miss bella enseignera aux jeunes sorcières comment prendre soin de soi. Rassurez vous, ils ne peuvent plus vous faire de mal.  
Maintenant que ce point est réglé je vous demande d'applaudir et d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouvel élève, Mr Tom Hendrix!"

Voldemort se leva et tout le monde l'applaudirent, les lions encore plus car ils espéraient qu'il fasse partie de leur maison. Seul Harry semblait inquiet.

"Mr Hendrix, je vous invite à présent à vous asseoir ici, je vais vous passer ce choipeau afin qu'il décide de la maison dans laquelle vous serez répartis."

Tom se leva et va s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret rond. Albus lui déposa le choipeau sur la tête.

**"Ah Mr jedusort ou Hendrix devrais je dire maintenant! Vous nous en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Vous avez une très grande ambition et l'avez démontré à maintes reprises, vous êtes intelligent, calculateurs Serdaigle vous conviendrait parfaitement aussi. Mais vous avez aussi un grand courage au fond de vous qu'il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir, donc ce sera GRYFFONDOR! "**

Il y eut un grand brouhaha et de grandes accalamations dans la table des gryffondors. Harry était surpris mais content à la fois, il se dit "au _moins je l'aurais à l'oeil".  
_Tout le reste du chateau applaudit et Snape le regardait d'un air mauvais mais Tom s'en fichait complètement. Albus allait ranger le choipeau quand celui se manifesta à nouveau.

**"hum hum, avant que vous m'enfermez a nouveau dans votre maudit bureau, j'aimerai faire part d'une idée."**

Albus le regarda d'un air méfiant mais le reposa sur le tabouret.

"Nous vous écoutons choipeau"

**"Bien maintenant que la paix est revenue en ce cheteau, il est de coutume de respecter certaines traditions. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de marier un homme célibataire avant la fin de l'année scolaire. J'invite tous les hommes à inscrire leurs noms sur un parchemin et à le verser dans la coupe en argent des trois sorciers. âge minimum 16 ans, maximum 99, les hommes célibataires sont obligés de mettre leur nom, je le saurai s'il en manque un, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir avant le coucher du soleil. Je donnerai le nom du gagnant ce soir au diner. Bonne chance, mes enfants".**

Il y eut un un silence de mort dans toute la salle, les garçons blêmirent du tout au tout puis d'un coup tous les jeunes éclatèrent de rire ainsi que les professeurs qui se posaient des questions, Ron demanda de suite à hermione de ne jamais le quitter, pour rien au monde et Tom était inspiré. Quand à la tête de Snape, on aurait pu y lire_:"Maudit choipeau sans cervelle"_

Le reste de la journée fut très chargée en émotion et blagues de tout genre. Albus installa la coupe dans le hall d'entrée. Tous les jeunes de 16 et 17 ans célibataires mirent leurs noms même Tom et niveau des profs il n'y en avait que trois des celibataires: Hagrid, Dumbledore et Snape.

Hagrid et Albus mirent leus noms sans probleme par contre Snape, il fallut que Lulu le tire par le manche pour l'obliger à jeter son nom dans la coupe. C'était à pleurer de rire. Comme toujours Snape partit en pestant et en traitant le choipeau de tous les noms possibles. Les élèves rigolèrent en le voyant faire.

Le soir au diner, tout le monde était nerveux, agité et certains anxieux. Fred et Georges furent mis au courant par la frangine, donc ils vinrent au chateau avec l'accord d'Albus biensûr, et ils firent des paris sur le gagnant: les principaux ressortis étaient_:" Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, et Snape".  
_A la fin du repas, Albus alla chercher la coupe et le mit au milieu de la table des professeurs avec le choipeau à côté.

**"Mes chers messieurs bonsoir, voici l'heure du verdict. Merci à tous de participer"**

Dans la tête de Snape: _"Comme si on avait le choix, tête décérébrée"_

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle, et le choipeau se concentra. Au bout de cinq minutes, une grande flamme rose glamour s'éleva et libèra un parchemin. La tension monta et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le choipeau.

**"Hum, hum, l'heureux élu est SEVERUS SNAPE"**

Tout le monde crièrent de joie dans la salle et tapèrent des mains et des pieds. Albus rigolait et Snape, le pauvre était devenu rouge écarlate et se prit la tête entre les mains, il insultait deux fois plus le choipeau_:"maudit choipeau sans tête, si tu étais vraiment vivant je t'étranglerais et te donnerais à manger au monstre du lac, vieilleries, serpent à sonnette, timbré de mes deux, je vais te verser une potion d'acide dessus, tu ne vas plus exister, foi de severus."_

Il fut interrompu par Minerva :

"Et bien mon cher Sèverus, un peu d'enthousiasme, voyons!

- Je suis super ravi, ça se voit!

-Allons! tout ira bien"

Flitwick le regardait et explosa de rire en voyant sa tête. Les élèves l'applaudissaient et disaient tous ensemble:

"snape, snape snape, snape, snape, snape, snape, snape!".

Albus calma le jeu et félicita Sèverus, tout le monde se remit à rire. Et le choipeau intervint pour la dernière fois.

**"Félicitation Sèverus, mesdemoiselles, je vous invite à lui faire la cour à partir de maintenant, Albus il faut faire la une de la gazette! a très bientôt mes enfants"**

A la suite Albus invita les élèves à regagner leur dortoirs et Sèverus partit directement au bureau directoral méditer et maudir une nouvelle fois le choipeau.

Albus arriva et essaya de le calmer.

"Allons mon cher Sèverus calmez vous!

-QUE JE ME CALME? ALORS QUE JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU JOUET DU CHOIPEAU? MAIS VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DANS LA SITUATION OU JE SUIS?

-Mais il n y a pas de mal à vous marier!

-NON MAIS JE REVE. PARCE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QU'UNE FEMME VA VOULOIR DE MOI? JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LOCKHART OU LUCIUS. JE N'AI PAS D' ARGENT. JE NE SUIS MEME PAS BEAU ET NI GENTIL. QUI VOUDRAIT D'UN HOMME COMME MOI?

- Vous vous sous-estimez un peu trop mon garçon, vous avez d'innombrables qualités et vous le savez! Tout ira bien, laissez les choses faire !

-Vous délirez et je vous jure que je vais le decouper en bout de tissu a votre choipeau completement cinglé.

-Là il ne vous a pas loupé!

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! tout ça c'est de la faute à Potter et à son maudit voeu. Et c'est moi qui paye les conséquences. Je crois que je vais me faire moine.

-Sèverus, calmez vous, il est temps d'aller dormir, la nuit porte conseil."

Sèverus quitta le bureau et s'en alla dans ses cachots. Albus envoya un mot à la gazette des sorciers et s'en alla aussi se coucher.

Dans la tour des lions, Voldemort continuait à faire connaissance avec ses camarades mais il préférait quand même Harry. Ils finirent par discuter ensemble au sujet de Snape. Voldemort avoua qu'il soupçonnait Snape être gay et que ça allait être dur pour toutes ces candidates. Ils partirent dans un délire énorme. Voldemort fatigué par ce changement et cette journée finit par s'endormir.

Harry qui avait le coeur rempli repartit faire un petit tour sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Au bout de dix minutes d'exploration dans les couloirs, il entendit à nouveau les voix et il les suivit. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba cette fois-ci dans une forêt où les quatres fondateurs l'attendaient.

Godric:" Bonjour mon garçon, ta journé s'est bien passée?

-Oui, mon voeu a marché.

-Je sais, oui j'étais là!

-Le choipeau, c'est vous?

-Oui.

-Vous savez que Snape n'est pas content du tout?

-Oui ça lui passera, et je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard, tu comprendras plus tard.

-Ok, merci beaucoup.

-De rien mon garçon (helga)

-Il est temps que tu ailles dormir, nous nous verrons demain. (Sal)

- A demain"

Harry sortit et repartit se coucher. Pour la première fois, il ne fit pas de cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4

Le landemain au petit déjeuner, tout le monde reçut la gazette de sorcier. Snape faisait déjà la une des journaux.

_"Sèverus Snape, professeur de potion à la célèbre école de Poudlard a été choisi par le choipeau éternel, dans l'unique but d'une union sorcière. C'est pourquoi mesdames, vous êtes invitée à lui faire la cour. Bonne chance à celle qui saura gagner son coeur!"_

Une grande photo de lui couvrait presque toute la première page. Les élèves rigolaient et de nouveaux paris furent ouvert. Du côté des professeurs, Lucius et Bellatrix s'assirent à côté de lui. Bella est la première femme à lui faire des avances.

"Alors Sèv, tu as choisi ta dulcinée?

-Non Bella, et si tu crois que je vais chercher, tu peux toujours rêver.

- Dans ces cas tu as trouvé, prends moi!

- Et ton cher mari tu en fais quoi?

-Lui? Il est reparti draguer une de ses secrétaires de travail. Tu sais, je vais te faire connaître des sensations que tu n'aurais jamais pensé que ça existe. Si tu veux je te montre tout à l'heure!

-Bella, laisse le tranquille, tu n'es pas son genre!

-Lucius, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Si, un peu plus que toi car snape est mon ami et tu n'es pas le meilleur coup.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne m'as jamais vu à l'oeuvre. Par contre Sèv, je peux t'exposer tous mes talents.

- Si tu crois l'avoir par le sexe, tu te trompes royalement Bella, il ne s'appelle pas Lestrange.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI J'ETAIS PAS LA. ET TOI BELLA TU NE M'INTERESSES PAS. C'EST CLAIR? VA PROPOSER TES SERVICES AILLEURS.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.''

Snape en avait tellement marre qu'il partit en hate dans son laboratoire de potion. Les élèves ayant assisté à la petite dispute, s'étaient délecté. Harry et Tom furent légèrement choqué et continuèrent de discuter.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné!

-Ah qui tu le dis! Il va être très difficile.

- C'est Snape en même temps, il a l'art de compliquer les choses.

- Ouais! On va en cours?"

La matinée de cours s 'était bien passée juqu'en cours de potion. Les élèves étaient très curieux et les jeunes filles s'étaient mises en tête de le draguer. Loufoca de Serdaigle arriva en plein cours. Elle frappa à la porte.

_"Qui ose venir me déranger en plein cours?"_

Snape ouvrit la porte a l'aide de sa baguette et Luna avança au bureau d'un air tranquille.

"Bonjour Monsieur, vous allez bien?

-Que me vaut votre immonde visite en plein cours?

-Oh rien, je voulais juste vous remettre ceci, je vous ai faits un poème. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Vous me donnerez votre réponse!

-Merci, vous savez où est la porte!"

Les serpentars et les gryffondors se retenaient de rire, Snape posa son regard vers eux et il gueule: **"SANS COMMENTAIRE".** Les élèves préfèrèrent obéir pour éviter de faire enlever les points aux maisons. Snape étant un peu curieux, détacha l'envelloppe, déplia la feuille et lit le parchemin, voici ce qui etait écrit:

_" Professeur Snape  
Chaque fois que je pense à vous, mon corps s'éveille.  
Chaque fois que je vous vois, mes genoux deviennent faibles et  
Chaque fois que je pense à vous, je ne vois pas le temps qui passe.  
Chaque fois, j'examine vos yeux et je regrette de ne pas être près de vous.  
Chaque fois que je vois que vous souriez, mon coeur fond et  
Chaque nuit, avant que je ne m'endorme, je prie pour que nous ne finissons ensemble.  
Je vous aime  
votre dévouée; Luna"_

Harry et Voldemort furent placé en binôme, au fond de la classe. Ils discutèrent discrètement.

"C'est qui cette fille?

-C'est Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, elle est très gentille.

-Je serai bien curieux de voir ce qu'elle a écrit.

-La connaissant bien, quelque chose de loufoque. C'est le genre de fille à croire à des choses qui n'existent pas.

-Genre le père noel?

-Oui mais pas à ce point quand même!

-Tu crois qu'il va tenir combien de temps?

-Je parie la journée.

-Et moi avant cet après midi, il craque.

-Pari tenu, si je gagne tu me fais un massage ce soir.

-D'accord et si tu perds c'est toi qui t'y colles.

-Ok"

Le reste du cours fut ordinaire pour le plus grand soulagement de Snape. En effet il avait peur que d'autres étudiantes viennent le déranger avec des mots et des lettres d'amours. Mais il n'avait rien vu encore.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les chouettes distribuaient le courier. Snape qui d'habitude recevaitit que la gazette, fut submergé de lettres et de colis en tout genre. Pleins de jeunes femmes lui offrirent des petites babioles, d'autres lui écrivirent des lettres ensorcellées qui s'ouvraient toute seule et qui chantaient à tue tête:

_" Oh cher Severus  
Je n'ai pas trouver de rimes en us  
Pour te dire que je t'aim..................us"_

Ses collègues le regardaient avec un grand sourire machialvélique. Et ce n'était pas fini. Tout d'un coup un grand nombre de chouette arrivèrent droit sur lui et lachèrent toute en même temps un tas d'envelloppe. Il en avait partout sur lui le pauvre, même dans son assiette. Dumbledore avait un petit rire à la dumby et les élèves continuaient de parier. Bellatrix prit une des lettres et commença à lire; à la suite de quelques mots, elle pouffa de rire et lit à voix haute:

_"Mon cher Sèverus,_ hahahahaha; _personne ne vous l'a encore dit_ hahahahaha _mais malgré vos_ hahahahahaha! _cheveux gras_ hahahahahahahaha! _vous êtes_ hahahahaha, _une véritable bombe sexuelle_ hahahaha! _Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de vous_ hahahahaha ouhhhhhhh là ça devient interessant! _me faisant l'amour et me faisant crier votre nom jusqu'à ce que l'autre côté de l'atlantique entende_. Hahahahahahahahaha! Pauvre Sèverus, elles n'y vont pas par quatre chemins.

-Merci Bella, si j'étais toi, je crierai encore plus fort.

-Ca va! on peut rire un peu!

-Oui c 'est hilarant! Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais lire tout ça au calme. Avant que tu décides de tout lire devant tous les élèves."

Sèverus ramassa tout son courier et partit en lançant un regard noir à tout le monde et surtout à Potter. Et là il se dit quelque chose qui en aurait choqué plus d'un: _"Maudit Potter, tu es la seule personne avec qui je voudrais partager ma vie, mais hélas tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime"._

_Quand à Potter lui se disait: __"Et c'est encore moi qui vais prendre."._

Le reste de la journée s'etait bien passé. Arrivé le soir Snape fut tellement las et déprimé qu'il ne corrigea pas les devoirs des élèves. Alors il décida de trier les lettres. Il ne voulait pas toutes les lire. Puis il tomba sur une envelloppe verte avec un cachet en forme de S. Il l'ouvrit et lit:

_" Mon fidèle serviteur Sèverus ou devrais-je dire maintenant professeur Snape. Tu peux tromper tout le monde mais moi je sais de qui tu es amoureux, et je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps. Mais ma haine m'a aveuglé à un tel point que je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment. Cependant depuis que Harry a fait le voeu, je suis une toute autre personne et je sais voir en toi surtout en ton attitude que tu es dingue de Harry et que tu en souffres, alors je t'en prie, sois honnete envers toi même et laisse toi guider par tes sentiments. Ne faits pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Harry est un mec bien. Heureusement que je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. Sache que je t'admire, Tom"._

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux de braise, il relit la lettre et son coeur fondit complètement. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs pour réfléchir. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Luna Lovegood arriva peu de temps après, toute calme.

"Bonsoir professeur!

-Miss Lovegood, vous m'avez suivi?

-Non, je viens ici souvent, pour méditer, c'est un endroit où je me sens bien.

-Ouais!

-Avez vous aimé mon poème?

-Pas terrible pour une jeune etudiante de serdaigle.

-Oh! je pensais que ça vous plairait!

- EH BIEN NON. IL NE M A PAS PLU DU TOUT. ET POUR LA REPONSE C EST NON. JE NE VOUS PRENDRAI JAMAIS POUR FEMME MISS LOVEGOOD. JE NE VEUX PAS DE FOLLE POUR EPOUSE.

- Oh excusez moi de vous avoir importuné.

Luna avait quelques larmes qui commençaient à glisser sur ses joues, Snape s'aperçut qu'il y etait allé un peu fort et essaya de se rattrapper.

"Vous voyez? Je ne suis pas fait pour vous. Au moindre contact, je vous faits pleurer, jamais vous ne serez heureuse avec moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça que je demandais, je sais, vous ne pourrez jamais rendre une personne heureuse c'est dans votre caractère. Mais moi je vous aurais rendu heureux. Je demandais juste être votre femme. Je n'attendais rien de plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'espere que vous trouverez la personne qu'il vous faut.

-Je l'ai trouvé mais elle ne voudra jamais de moi, je ne sais même pas si elle est gay.

-Oh d'accord. Bien, bonne soirée professeur."

Les deux discutaient et ne s'étaient pas aperçu qu'il y avait quelques élèves planqués qui avaient tout entendu. De suite un des élèves a envoya un hibou à la gazette pour annoncer la nouvelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Le landemain au petit déjeuner les hiboux apportèrent la gazette et Snape faisait encore la une des journaux .  
Les élèves en lisant ceci était déconcerté sauf certains qui étaient déjà au courant. Rita skeeter qui avait ecrit l'article s'etait donné à coeur joie pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

_"Sèverus Snape, qui a été choisi par le choipeau éternel pour être marié, a blessé le coeur de millions de femmes hier. En effet nous venons d'apprendre de source sure que notre cher maître en potion préfère les hommes. Et oui désolé mesdames, préparez vos mouchoirs pour essuyer vos beaux yeux. Car cet homme est encore une fois de plus sarcastique, fourbe et cachottier. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans les dortoirs des serpentars. C'est la maison qu'il dirige. Ah lala, toutefois mes chers messieurs, je vous invite à lui faire la cour pour le grand malheur de ses dames."_

La moitié des professeurs rigolèrent mais pas méchament Lucius était vert de rage et il dit:

" La prochaine fois que je vois cette skeeter, je la jette à travers le voile du ministère.

-Merci pour ton soutien Lus, ça me va droit au coeur.

Dumbledore etait un peu embêté par cet article, il promit à Sèverus d'aller voir Skeeter et de lui faire retirer ces accusations. Mais Snape dit que c'était pas la peine car il voulait éviter des ennuis supplémentaires. Il y eut une grande révolte chez les serpentars. Et à la plus grande surprise chez les lions, Harry pèta un cable mais snape ne l'avait pas entendu.

"COMMENT ON PEUT RACONTER DES CONNERIES PAREILLES? LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE CROISE CE SCARABEE JE LA DONNE A ARAGOG. MAIS QUELLE PESTE. JE LA DETESTE. JOURNALISTE DE PACOTILLE."

Tous les lions le regardaient stupéfait et Neville qui en rajoute:

" Eh bien Harry, c'est la première fois qu'on t'entend défendre le professeur Snape.

-Ouais et bien c'est parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on jette des accusations pareilles. C'est pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il est forcément pédofile. Elle est immonde cette femme.

-Tu as raison Harry, on devrait peut être en parler à Luna, pour que son père démente ça.

-Ouais, tu as raison Mione. Tu viens avec moi Tom?

-Oui, on va lui répondre à cette chère Skeeter."

Harry et Tom se levèrent, ils allèrent directement voir Luna. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre à côté d'elle et mirent au point l'article qu'ils voulaient publier pour protéger Snape. Luna fut super ravie et envoya un hibou à son père immédiatement. Harry et Tom décidèrent de passer la journée tranquille. Pour que personne ne les trouva, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre des secrets.

"Au fait ton basilic est mort, je l'ai tué.

-Je sais. C'est dommage mais bon, si j'avais été moins con...

-Ok, tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Luna.

-Sans blague! toi qui disais que l'amour est une faiblesse.

-Et je le confirme, c'en est une, la preuve, mes pensées sont dirigées que vers elle. Mais le problème est que je ne connais rien en amour. Je ne connais que le désir et les plaisirs charnels. Mais Luna à l'air d'une fille romantique!

-Oui et elle est géniale, aimante, douce, gentille, on ne s'ennuie pas avec elle. Le seul truc qui est chiant est qu'elle croit à des choses complètement dingues.

-Moi aussi un temps, c'est ce qui m'a rendu avide de pouvoir.

- Waouh! jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça de ta bouche!

-Merci Harry, tu m'as changé. Connais tu le rituel frère de sang?

-Non! c'est quoi?

-C'est un rituel, pour sceller une amitié, c'est comme un mariage mais c'est amical.

-D'accord et pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

-Car je voudrais qu'on devienne frère de sang.

-Ah et c'est dangereux?

-Non, il faut une coupe en or, de l'eau, du vin et du sang de toi et de moi.

-D'accord, on fait ça quand?

-Aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi veux tu faire ce rituel?

- Parce que je n'ai plus de famille, et que je sais que la tienne t'en fait baver. Avec ce lien non seulement nous formerons une famille mais notre magie va s'accroitre. On pourra communiquer par la pensée. Ce sera plus pratique pour les cours.

-Et les ASPICS! lol !

-Ouais! haha!

-ok...

-Qu'est ce qui t'embête?

- J'ai peur que tu redeviennes comme avant. Méchant et cruel. Je ne veux pas être déçu.

-Non Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu as faits mais ton voeu m'a changé. Je ressens des choses différentes, des sensations agréables, je n'avais jamais connu ça avant.. Grace à toi, je renaîs.

-Bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Le déluge?

-On commence!

-Bien Dobby! Dobby!"

Le petit elfe de maison apparut et posa directement ses yeux globuleux sur Harry.

"Harry Potter a appelé Dobby? Que Dobby peut-il faire pour Harry Potter ?

-Salut Dobby, peux tu m'apporter un recipient d'eau, une bouteille de vin et la coupe de gryffondor s'il te plaît?

-Dobby vous ramène ça de suite Harry Potter."

Dobby alla chercher tout ça et revint cinq minutes après. Pour le remercier, Harry dit à Dobby d'aller chercher une chaussette dans son dortoir.

"Bon alors par quoi on commence?

-Par verser un peu d'eau, puis le vin.

-J'en mets combien?

-Remplis la coupe, on est deux à la boire mon frère.

-D'accord ça va comme ça?

-Oui, maintenant il ne reste plus que le sang. Je commence. Aïe!(Tom vint de se couper avec une dague, il versa son sang dans la coupe ). A toi Harry!

- Bien , je verse combien de gouttes?

-Tu en laisses couler sept.

-Voilà c'est fait et maintenant?

- Il ne reste plus qu'à dire l'incantation et boire la coupe. Tu vas répéter après moi: _"echasssssssssssssssaérin protégeussssssssssssssssssssssss amicusssssssssssssssss sangnussssssssssssssssssssss es eternitéssssssssssssssssssssaüm"_ et tu bois la coupe comme çà! à petites gorgées. A toi!

- _"echasssssssssssssssaérin protégeussssssssssssssssssssssss amicusssssssssssssssss sangnussssssssssssssssssssss es eternitéssssssssssssssssssssaüm"_

Après avoir vidé la coupe à eux deux, un dôme de magie s'éleva et les a entourèrent. Des étincelles blanches, rouges et vertes s'écoulaient du dôme pour imprégner les deux garçons et une immense chaleur les engouffraient et tout avait disparu. Ils se sentaient différents, renforcés et bien. Harry etait guéri des yeux et les nouveaux sentiments bénéfiques de Tom se s'étaient amplifiés. Harry parla de nouveau:

"Ca a marché?

- Biensûr que oui, tes yeux ne se sont pas guéris tout seul!

-Hahaha! c'est géant, j'ai presque envie de tes serrer dans mes bras.

-Je t'en prie."

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Tom fit de même. Ils se séparèrent au bout de cinq minutes. Tom qui était un peu espiègle sur les bords.

"On fête ça?

-Et comment!"

Et ils n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que de vider la bouteille de vin, de danser dans les tuyaux, de jouer les princes et de sortir les blagues les plus drôles. Harry parla de la boutique Weasley et promit à son nouveau frère de lui faire visiter. Enfin le soir ils finirent par sortir de la chambre, ils étaient complètement saoûls. Et malheur pour eux, ils tombèrent sur Snape. La première chose qu'ils firent en le voyant et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire était de lui rire au nez..

"Messieurs Potter et Hendrix, qu'avez vous fait de cette journée? Tout le monde vous a cherché partout.

-Rien Monsieur, on a juste voulu s'éclater un peu.

-Rien que ça Monsieur Potter!

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? Trier votre courier en vue d'une super candidate ou candidat devrais-je dire plutôt!

-SUR UN AUTRE TON POTTER. JE NE TOLERERAI PAS QUE VOUS M HUMILIEZ DE LA SORTE.

- Et du calme Snape, nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, c'est tout, et ne t'en mêle pas ok?

- Mr Hendrix, vous n'êtes plus le chef ici. Alors je vous prierai de respecter les règles du château et de ne pas entraîner Potter dans vos magouilles.

-Ce n'est pas en le traitant comme un chien que la situation va s'arranger! n'est-ce pas Snape?

-VOUS VIENDREZ ACCOMPAGNER MONSIEUR POTTER A SA RETENUE SAMEDI MATIN MR HENDRIX.

-D'accords, si ça peut te faire plaisir!

-ET NE ME TUTOYEZ PAS . JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR.

-Bien Monsieur. Pouvons nous rentrer dans notre dortoir?

-Oui, allez y et je retire 20 points . DEGAGEZ!"

Les deux jeunes accélérèrent le pas et continuèrent de rigoler. Puis Harry repensa à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Snape.

"Tom, qu'entend tu pas là, quand tu lui as dit que s'il continue à me traiter comme un chien, la situation ne s'arrangera pas?

-Rien d'important pour le moment. C'est juste une petite histoire entre nous.

-Mais pourquoi ça un rapport avec moi?

-Harry tout a un rapport avec toi ici. Ecoute je t'en parlerai plus tard ok?

-Ouais!

-Allez ne fais pas la tête!"

Tom prit Harry par les épaules et ils allèrent se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Le landemain sèverus avait les traits très tirés et les yeux légèrements gonflés. Lucius en avait mal au coeur de le voir ainsi. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'il soit si mal en point, donc il l'aborda.

"Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, je me trompe?

-Tu as déduis ça tout seul, ou c'est ma tête de croque mort qui t'a aidé?

-Tu as raison, ton visage ressemble à un cadavre. C'est cette histoire de mariage qui te met dans cet état?

- Oui, j'en ai marre, je ressemble à une bête de foire. Lus je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois-ci.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'aider!

-Ah oui et comment?

- Epouse moi!

-Tu dérailles mon pauvre lulu et je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié.

-Qui te dis que je fais ça uniquement pour t'aider?

-Parce que je te connais par coeur, c'est à peine si tu t'apprécies toi même!

- Ok, comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver."

Lucius se leva légèrement contrarié pendant que Snape continuait de recevoir des tonnes de lettres. Il en était exaspéré. Il finit par se lever lui aussi et se dirigea dans les cachots quand Drago l'interpella dans les couloirs.

"Eh! Parrain attends,

-Qu' est ce que tu me veux Drago?

-Juste savoir si tu avais choisi ton futur mari.

- Non pourquoi, tu as quelqu'un à me présenter?

-Oui, Moi! prends moi Sèv, on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux, et puis avec moi, tu seras tranquille, j'ai plein d'argent.

-Drago, je n'épouserai jamais quelqu'un pour l'argent.

-Eh bien tu as tord, sachant que tu n'as pas grand chose!

- C'est non Drago!

-Ok , mais je ne lâche pas aussi facilement."

Drago partit tête baissée et Sèv commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Le reste de la matinée, il dut annuler ses cours car il ne se sentait pas bien. Il resta enfermé dans ses cachots à réfléchir et à parler tout haut:

_" Potter, comment vais je faire pour te demander en mariage? Est-ce qu'au moins tu voudras ne serait-ce qu'en parler? Tu parles, tu me detestes déjà, et c'est de ma faute. Tom a raison, je te rabaisse dès que je te vois, mais c'est parce que je souffre de t'aimer. Maudit choipeau, je te déteste_

Le midi, il fut quand même dans la grande salle. Dumbledore fut légèrement préoccupé et lui proposa de lui trouver deux assistants pour trier tout ce courier. Snape lui rassura en lui disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé. Dumby en fut ravi et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Snape lui répondit du tac o tac qu'il savait très bien. Albus lui dit alors de ne pas trop attendre avant de se révéler. Au milieu du repas, un grand hibou vint avec un joli petit paquet vert. C'était le hibou de la famille Malfoy.

"Lucius, qu'est que tu as faits encore?

-Ce n'est pas moi"

Snape ouvrit le présent et tomba sur merveilleux médaillon, en argent et èmeraude, il était écrit derrière, _"Sèverus mon amour pour la vie, signé Dragolove"_ Lucius avait lu en même temps et avait fait une tête d'enterrement. Il se disait: _"mon fils je vais te tuer."_. Sèverus rajouta.

"Décidément chez les Malfoys vous ne comprenez pas ce que veut dire le mot non.

-Parce qu'il t a déjà fait des propositions?

-Oui ce matin, tu n'étais pas au courant?

-Mais il n'a pas le droit!

- Et pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mon fils.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui c'est ça?

- Non! C'est lui qui ne sera pas à la hauteur. Il ne t'aimera jamais.

- La faute à qui?

- Moi au moins je pourrais t'aimer!

- Ne me la joue pas sentimantale Lus, ce qui t'interesse c'est de prendre du bon temps. Tu me veux parce que je suis le seul que tu n'aies jamais réussi à avoir.

-Comment?

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu faisais avec les serviteurs de Voldemort, ou certains de ses prisonniers qu'il te donnait en cadeaux? Alors arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Lus.

-Tu sais quoi, tu finiras seul, comme un vieux hibou aigri et sournois.

-Et le pire est que j'en suis fier."

Ils arrêtèrent leurs hostilités, mais ça se corsait dans la journée. En effet, Lucius n'avait pas du tout accepter que son propre fils drague son sévy, alors il profita qu'il soit à la bibliothèque pour mettre les choses au clair. Ils étaient que tous les deux. Lus avait gentilment demandé à mme Bins de les laisser seul.

"Alors mon fils, tu dragues Snape?

-Oui! Après tout il vaut mieux qu'il finisse entierement dans la famille non? Et puis je pourrais lui montrer ce que je sais faire! Il va être comblé.

-ARRETE CA DE SUITE DRAY. CE N' EST PAS UN JEU. NE T' APPROCHE PAS DE LUI C' EST CLAIR?

- NON.

-PARDON? AI-JE BIEN ENTENDU? SI TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE DESHERITE TU FERAIS MIEUX DE L' OUBLIER. IL N' EST PAS A TOI C' EST CLAIR?

-NON. ET NE ME FAIS UN CHANTAGE PAREIL. JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE PEUX PAS ME DESHERITER ENTIEREMENT. SACHANT QUE MERE M' A DEJA DONNER UNE PARTIE DE SON HERITAGE.

-C EST L' UNE DES NOMBREUSES BETISES QUE J' AI FAITE: EPOUSER TA MERE.

-DANS CES CAS VOUS ETES DEUX. ET PUIS TU N' AS PAS A M' INTERDIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT. C' EST A SEV DE CHOISIR.

-ET IL NE TE VEUT PAS. T' AS COMPRIS?

-APPAREMMENT TOI NON PLUS. SINON TU NE SERAIS PAS EN TRAIN DE ME CRIER DESSUS.

-TU NE SERAS JAMAIS AVEC LUI. SEVERUS EST A MOI. ET A MOI SEUL. PERSONNE D AUTRE NE L AURA ET SURTOUT PAS TOI.

-AH OUI? ET QUE COMPTE TU FAIRE POUR LE SEDUIRE? L' ARGENT COMME D' HABITUDE ? TOUT S' ACHETE AVEC LES MALFOY N' EST-CE PAS?

-RETIRE CA DE SUITE TU M' ENTENDS OU JE T' ENCHAINE ET JE TE JETTE AU FOND DU LAC.

-HAHA. COMME SI T' AVAIS ASSEZ DE CRAN POUR LE FAIRE. DEVANT VOLDY TU TREMBLAIS COMME UN RAT MORT ET AUJOURD HUI TU N' ES PLUS RIEN. ALORS FOUS MOI LA PAIX. JE SEDUIRAI SEV SI JE VEUX."

Et BAM, Lucius mit une gifle monumentale à Drago. Celui-ci tomba par terre. Il se releva plus furieux que jamais.

"MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE. VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER. JE TE DETESTE.

-OH MAIS JE M' EN FICHE MON FILS. JE NE T' AI JAMAIS AIMER. TU ES NE CAR IL ME FALLAIT UN HERITIER RIEN DE PLUS.

-CA JE LE SAIS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS. C' EST POUR CA QUE TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS RENDRE SEV HEUREUX.

- TU N' EN SAIS RIEN. TU NE CONNAIS RIEN A L' AMOUR DRAY.

-TOUT COMME TOI. TRES BIEN TU VEUX JOUER? JE VAIS TOUT LUI DIRE .TOUT CE QUE JE SAIS DE TOI. CAR S IL NE ME CHOISI PAS IL NE TE CHOISIRA PAS NON PLUS.

-N' Y PENSES MEME PAS. JE SUIS PLUS FORT QUE TOI A CE JEU DRAY ET CROIS MOI TU PERDRAS.

-TRES BIEN ."

A ce moment là Tom arriva près d'eux. Ca faisait 5 minutes qu'il entendait leur dispute. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit tout simplement:

"Il ne choisira aucun de vous deux. c'est certain.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Lucius, mon cher ami depuis toujours. Tout simplement parce Snape aime déjà une personne et depuis longtemps. Donc allez y ,draguez le à mort ,mais c'est une perte de temps.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi?

-Lus, je connais tous mes serviteurs. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent et je sais que Sèv est amoureux et qu'il en souffre. Car la seule personne qu'il aime est la plus difficile à séduire.

-Alors ça sert à quoi toute cette mascarade? Il a qu'à le dire comme ça c'est réglé!

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple et c'est de Sèv qu'on parle! Alors arrêtez de vous disputer pour lui.

-On fait ce qu'on veut d'accord, on est plus tes sbires."

Lucius et Drago partirent en laissant Tom tout seul.


	7. Chapter 7

La dispute des Malfoys fit le tour du château. Les serpentars adoraient charier Drago à ce sujet et le reste des élèves provoquaient Lucius en cours, celui-ci en eu tellement marre qu'il donna une interro générale à toutes les classes.

Pour Snape ça ne s'arrangeait pas trop non plus ; en effet deux des anciens maraudeurs étaient venus lui rendre visite le soir après les cours. Remus Lupin arriva en premier avec une bouteille d'hydromel. Il frappa à la porte des cachots. Snape ouvrit et fut légèrement surpris.

"Tiens, tiens, Lupin, qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Bonjour Sèverus, je voulais juste te rendre une petite visite.

- C'est surprenant, tu n'es pas avec ta bande de lycantrophe?

-Oh non, Je rôde par-ci par-là. J'ai appris que tu allais te marier?

- C'est bien tu sais lire les ragots de la gazette!

- Oui j'ai lu ce chiffon en effet. Alors qui est l'heureux élu?

- Personne.

-Tu n'as pas encore trouvé?

-Non et je mettrai le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu as des idées quand même?

- En quoi ça t'interesse Lupin?

-Je me disais que si tu voulais, tu pourrais me choisir! Je pourrais te rendre heureux et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu te moque de moi?

-Non, je suis très sèrieux.

-Et bien c'est non Lupin. On a jamais été amis tous les deux.

-Je n'ai jamais été ton ennemi non plus.

-Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait pour m'aider, t'as toujours plaider la cause de tes copains maraudeurs.

-C'est du passé Sèv.

-Pas pour moi; j'en souffre encore, il y a des moments ou j'y repense et j'ai encore mal.

-Bon comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je serai ravi de te rendre heureux Sèv. Et sinon tu tiens le coup?

-Oui à part que ton filleul par substitution m'en fait encore voir!

-Harry? Que lui arrive t'il encore?

- C'est à cause de lui tout ça! Et à son maudit voeu, grâce à lui Voldemort est devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau. Mais le pire est que les deux s'entendent comme deux frères. Il y a deux jours, on les a cherché partout, ils étaient je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi!

-Harry a séché les cours? Ce n'est pas son genre!

-Et bien à croire qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son père.

- Tu exagères, il a beaucoup de Lily aussi et tu le sais très bien au fond de toi.

- Ouais et bien il faudrait peut être qu'il le montre un peu. J'en ai marre de me faire du mourron pour ce gosse.

- Je lui parlerai, je vais aller le voir. Bon on la boit cette bouteille?"

Snape alla chercher deux verres, et versa l'alcool. Tous les deux burent une bonne partie de la soirée et Snape fut légèrement plus détendu. Remus lui réitèra sa demande et Snape lui répondit:_"Bien que je sois saoûl, ma réponse n'a pas changé Lupin, c'est non, prends toi une femelle loup garou, tu seras beaucoup plus heureux."_ Lupin accepta, un peu déçu quand même mais bon. Il partit vers deux heures du matin. Il accéda à la tour des lions et laissa un mot près de la porte pour Harry et partit.

Le landemain soir, Snape reçut à nouveau de la visite et tomba sur le sacré Sirius Black.

"Black, je ne veux pas te voir dégages.

-Du calme servillus, je viens te voir en ami et te faire une proposition.

- Ma réponse est déjà non, je ne prendrai jamais un clébard pour époux et puis quoi encore?

-Dommage, un chien c'est très fidèle tu sais?

-Et bien si je dois choisir un chien pour compagnie, tu seras certainement le dernier que j'irai chercher.

- Oh allez, snivellus, tu vas bien rigoler avec moi, je te ferai la cuisine, le ménage, je te laverai les cheveux,

-BLACK ARRETE DE TE MOQUER DE MOI ET SORS D ICI TOUT DE SUITE. JE NE VOUDRAI JAMAIS DE TOI POUR LA SIMPLE ET BONNE RAISON QUE JE TE DETESTE.

- Pourtant un beau corps comme le mien, ça ne se jette pas!

-BLACK MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES. ALORS SI TU NE VEUX PAS TE RETROUVER EN PATEE POUR TROLL, TU FERAIS MIEUX DE PARTIR, ET VITE!

- D'accord, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu pers!

-Oh si, et à mon avis pas grand chose."

Snape lui claqua la porte au nez et Sirius partit, il alla voir un peu son filleul et rigolèrent tous les deux. Après une bonne soirée, Sirius repartit.  
Snape en avait assez, il prit de la poudre de la cheminette et partit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand Albus le vit, il sourit légèrement.

"Bonsoir Sèverus, voulez vous du thé?

-Non merci Albus, j'en ai marre si vous savez comment !

- Je vois oui, mais malheureusement je n'y peux rien!

-Si, vous pouvez détruire ce maudit choipeau une bonne fois pour toutes!

-Voyons Sèverus, ce serait monstrueux et les conséquences seraient terribles!

-Mais cette histoire est en train de me nuire. Vous savez qui sont venus me voir Hier et aujourd'hui? Le loup garou et ce cabot de Black. Eh bien je plains Potter avec ces deux-là!

-Non je ne savais pas mais le plus important c'est à vous de choisir mon cher Sèverus. Moi si j'avais été plus jeune, je me serais porter volontaire!

-Vous êtes sèrieux?

-Oui, mais rassurez vous je vous considère plus comme un fils."

Mme Pomfrey apparut dans la cheminée et demanda à Albus de l'aide. Celui-ci s'en alla et dit à Sèverus de l'attendre car il ne serait pas très long. Le choipeau en profita.

"Pourquoi vous ne dîtes pas simplement que vous avez déjà choisi?

-Je n'ai rien choisi du tout, maudit choipeau de rien du tout!

-Ah non et Harry Potter, il compte pour du beurre?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi!

-Dans votre coeur si et ce depuis bien longtemps! Pourquoi avez vous si peur de lui dire?

-Parce que vous croyez qu'il va tomber dans mes bras? J' ai l'âge de son père, j'ai un mauvais caractère et je l'humilie à peine que je le vois!

-Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne veux bien le croire Sèverus.

- Il n'acceptera jamais, je lui ai trop fait de mal!

-Mais il a un coeur pur, il trouvera la force de vous pardonner. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, crois moi Sèverus.

-Ouais, je vais réfléchir."

Albus revint deux minutes après, ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant une demie heure et Snape repartit dans ses profonds cachots. Il passa une mauvaise nuit, à réfléchir, penser à Potter, à cet amour quasiment impossible et il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.

Le samedi, Tom et Harry se levèrent tôt car ils étaient collés chez le professeur Snape. Ils allèrent à la salle déjeuner vite fait et se pointèrent devant la porte des cachots. Ils tapèrent comme des bourrins depuis cinq minutes. Snape se leva et les ouvrit, il fut légèrement énervé.

"POTTER, HENDRIX QU EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA?

- Et bien on vient à votre retenue Monsieur, c'est samedi .

-Oui c'est vrai! Eh bien entrez et installez vous à cette table, je reviens."

Harry et Tom obéirent , Snape revint avec une corbeille pleine d'envelloppe, et la déposa devant eux.

"Je souhaite que vous me triez ces lettres, vous les lisez, celles qui vous semblent sincère, vous les mettez de côté, tout le reste vous le jetez au feu.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Dès que vous avez fini, vous m'appelez!"

Les deux commencèrent le tri et ouvrirent les premières lettres, la plupart étaient romantique du genre_:" Toi, qui as ravivé la flamme de mon coeur  
Toi, qui as changé le cours de ma vie  
Toi, qui me donnes chaque jour le bonheur  
Toi, dont je rêve chaque nuit  
C'est à toi que je donnerai ma vie  
Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle "_

ou encore: _"Mon Amour,_

_Ça prend une minute pour remarquer quelqu'un, une heure pour l'apprécier, une journée pour l'aimer, mais toute une vie pour l'oublier. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mon amour ; je veux que nous soyons ensemble pour toujours. Cela peut prendre une éternité avant de trouver l'amour, c'est vrai, mais depuis que je t'ai vu, l'éternité ne fait que commencer... C'est dans la flamme de tes yeux que brûle mon avenir, et pour toujours je souhaite être à tes côtés et appartenir à toi tout seul. Toutes mes pensées ne sont que pour toi, mon amour... "_

Harry qui avait un grand coeur, mit toutes les lettres romantiques de côté. Tom faisait semblant, il les lisait à peine et les jetait en suivant au feu. Harry trouva ça étrange et lui demanda:

"Pourquoi tu les jettes toutes?

-Parce que ces personnes ne lui correspondent pas du tout. C'est un serpentar, pas un poufsouffle!

- Mais il peut aimer le romantisme non?

-Oui biensûr, à condition que la personne ne l'étouffe pas non plus!

-Ouais et bien moi je mets de côté.

-N'en mets pas trop non plus.

-Ouais!"

Harry continua son tri et s'énerva légèrement:

"Mais il y en a, ils devraient aller faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste.

-Pourquoi?

- T'en as un , il lui propose de lui offrir un manoir, un autre là, qui vient de l'Inde, lui propose la moitié de son palais mais ils croivent quoi? C'est un mariage, il n'est pas à vendre! On n'achete pas les gens!

-Haha!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire?

-Toi! J'adore quand tu le défends comme ça, on dirait un mari jaloux.

-N'importe quoi!

-Non, pas autant que ça, c'est la seconde fois que tu prends très à coeur ce sujet, pourquoi tu ne te portes pas candidat?

- Hahahhaahahahahahaha! Moi? Mais à peine j'ouvrirai la bouche à ce sujet qu'il va me trucider sur place. Non, crois moi je suis la dernière personne sur terre qui choisira.

-Pourtant tu serais la personne idéale ! Moi je vous vois bien tous les deux ensemble.

- Ouais et bien va lui dire, on verra ce qu'il va répondre.

-D'accord.

-Quoi? Non mais je plaisentais, arrête! je me faire jeter, Tom! Oh shit!"

Tom partir en suivant, voir Snape, laissant Harry le supplier de rester là. Mais Tom ne l'écouta point car il connaissait déjà les sentiments de Sèverus. Il frappa à la porte des appartements de son professeur.

"Monsieur Hendrix, vous avez déjà fini?

-En un sens oui, car si j'avais été le seul à trier, tout serait parti dans le feu.

-Ah oui!

- Oui, ton futur époux est en train de mettre de côté toutes les lettres romantiques.

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il serait mon futur époux!

-Mais c'est ce que tu espères, bon tu me laisses entrer?

-Je t'en prie!

-C'est chouette chez toi!

-Merci, Bon que veux tu Tom?

-Savoir quand diras-tu à Harry que tu l'aimes?

-Jamais!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je connais déjà sa réponse.

-Ah oui, t'as été consulter trélawney?

-Mais non! Et pourquoi voulez vous tous que je lui dise?

-Vous? Mais il n'y a que moi ici!

-Oui je sais merci, quand je dis vous, je parle de toi et de ce maudit choipeau.

- Le choipeau est au courant? Ca ne m'étonne pas.

-Et pourquoi celà?

-Parce que c'est l'esprit de Godric Gryffondor qui maîtrise la choipeau et son pouvoir était de lire dans les coeurs. Tu devrais lui avouer.

-Mais pourquoi?

-PARCE QUE C' EST EN TRAIN DE TE DETRUIRE SEV! JE TE L' AI DIS. NE FAIS PAS LA MEME BETISE QUE MOI. TU L' AIMES ALORS VA LUI DIRE.

-NON. PARCE QU' IL ME JETTERA ET JE....NE.....LE....SUPPORTERAI.....PAS.

Snape commençait à pleurer et il se laissa tomber, Tom le prit dans les bras et s'agenouilla avec lui. Il le regarda et lui dit:

"Harry a un grand coeur, crois moi Sèv, c'est le seul qui puisse t'aimer profondément, comme tu le mérites.

-Mais il ne voudra jamais de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Rien car tu le juges toujours aussi facilement, sans essayer de vraiment connaître ses intensions. Dis lui Sèv, fixe lui un rendez vous et mariez vous! Au pire s'il te jette, au moins tu seras fixé et tu pourras avancer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le choipeau t'a choisi.

- Je ne sais pas Tom, je suis perdu!

-Arrête de jouer les tête de mulle Snape! Ca ne te rend pas service!

-En tout cas tu as bien changé!

-C'est grâce à Harry, il m'a sauvé, tu vois que c'est quelqu'un de bien!

-Je ne le sais que trop, Tom, à un point que je n'ose pas m'accorder avec lui.

-Pourtant toi aussi tu es un mec bien. Parle lui, s'il te plaît.

-Oui tu as raison, et puis c'est la seule façon d'arrêter cette mascarade.

- Ok."

Tom laissa Snape tranquille et repartit aider Harry trier les lettres d'amours. Harry l'attendait avec impatience et il était tellement nerveux qu'il faisait les cent pas comme à la Dumby. Tom le regarda et ricana légèrement, ce qui enragea encore plus Harry:

"QU ' EST CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT?

-Rien de particulier, rassure toi, je l'ai juste cuisiner un peu.

-C'est à dire,

- Que je lui ai posé des questions sur le genre de type qu'il aimait!

-Et il t'a dit quoi?

- Et bien j'en ai conclu que tu es son genre!

-Ouais, c'est ça! Il ne m'aimera jamais. Au pire s'il me prend ce sera uniquement pour arrêter tout ce cirque et me faire payer les années de tortures que lui a infligé mon père.

-Mais non, tu te trompes, et toi tu pourrais l'aimer?

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute oui, en tout cas avec moi, il n'aura pas le sentiment d'être délaissé ou de se faire acheter, pas comme tous ces imbéciles!

-Donc j'ai raison, vous finirez ensemble.

-Ouais, on verra, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de lettre, si je dois aller le voir c'est de vive voix.

- Donc on jette tout au feu?

-Ouais"

Ils prirent la corbeille et brûlèrent toutes les lettres. Quand Snape vint les voir, il était abasourdi.

"Vous avez tout jeté?

- Aucune lettre n'était sincère.

-Harry a raison, heureusement qu'on est là pour te protéger mon cher sévy.

-Ouais, bon vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, Potter!

-Oui!

-Revenez cet après midi, pour le rattrapage de mon cours, vu que vous avez séché l'autre jour!

-Dans ces cas je ne suis pas le seul!

-Très bien Monsieur Hendrix vous viendrez demain matin vers 10 heures, satisfait Monsieur Potter?

-Oui, à toute à l'heure"

Nos deux griffons quittèrent les cachots et partirent se reposer dans leurs dortoirs.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry passa le reste de la journée à se reposer avec Tom. Enfin à 16 heures, il descendit dans les cachots, il frappa à la porte. Celle -ci s'ouvrit sur un professeur qui avait changé. En effet, il avait les cheveux plus propres et un léger sourire. La pièce aussi avait changé. Elle était délicatement parfumée et des bougies magiques illuminaient la pièce.

Snape était nerveux, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Donc il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire: rester impassible et faire des remarques sarcastiques.

"Mr Potter, pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure, je ne serais pas étonné s'il pleut demain.

- Si je suis venu pour me faire insulter, je repars de suite,

-10 points de moins pour Griffondor Mr potter, pour votre insolence. Maintenant veuillez entrer et fermer la porte."

Harry s'exécuta et se renfrogna légèrement, il se dit_:"il va encore me casser les burnes, je sens, bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant,"_

"Bien, alors vous allez me faire la potion l'élixir de longue vie, vu que vous avez délibéremment séché les cours.

- Vous vous fichez de moi?

- Pourquoi celà Mr potter?

- Mais pour cette potion, il nous faut la pierre philosophale, vous savez très bien qu'elle a été détruite.

- Vraiment?

-C'est bien ce que je disais, vous vous moquez ouvertement de moi. Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment con?

- Ne m'insultez pas Potter, je ne fais pas partie des belettes que vous cotoyez tous les jours!

-Pourtant ça vous ferait du bien un peu, ça vous rendrait plus aimable!

- Non merci!

- Vous préférez les chauves souris comme compagnie?

- N'importe quoi!

- Ouais! Vous savez quoi? On va en faire une potion, puisque je suis là pour ça, et vous savez laquelle?

- Qu'allez vous me sortir comme absurdité encore?

-On va faire un philtre d'amour, pour ouvrir votre coeur un peu, après tout vous devez vous marier et il serait temps de vous mettre à chercher votre futur époux, si vous ne voulez pas finir seul, vieux et aigri dans vos immondes cachots!

-D'accord, de toute façon vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pavaner, donc au travail, voici les ingrédients et l'intitulé de la potion. Ne la ratez pas.

-Je ferai de mon mieux Monsieur, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, que vous choisissez par mégarde un inferi pour mari, car ce serait vraiment dommage, surtout lors des ébats!"

Snape resta interloqué par cette tirade et laissa sa bouche ouverte au moins deux minutes avant de se ressaisir. Il voulait sortir une remarque cinglante mais Harry s'était déjà plongé dans sa potion, donc il préféra faire une courte trève. Pendant une demie heure; il le laissa faire, il réfléchissait à une stratégie pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Seulement, il avait très peur de la réaction de son jeune étudiant. Car celui-ci était bien gentil mais il démarrait toujours au quart de tour. Alors il décida de le provoquer.

"Celà m'étonne que vous ne m'ayez pas envoyé de lettres Mr Potter, ne serait-ce que par vengeance!

- Je ne suis pas un serpentar pour m'abaisser à ce genre de farce, professeur!

- Votre père ne se serait pas gêné!

-Mais je ne suis pas mon père! Et puis franchement, ma lettre, vous ne l'auriez même pas ouverte et elle serait directement partie à la poubelle.

-C'est sans doute vrai. Est ce que vous y avez pensé au moins?

- Non même pas.

-Je vois, forcément le survivant ne doit pas s'afficher avec un batard graisseux comme moi! je ferais tâche à côté de vous!

- Non mais qu'est ce que vous racontez! Eh! mais il faut vous faire soigner, sèrieux!

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi Potter, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de moi, vous et votre bande de rouquain!

-Un: ne mêlez pas les Weasley dans la conversation et deux: ce n'est PAS MOI QUI CATALOGUE LES GENS AU PREMIER REGARD! ALORS ARRETEZ CAR VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DU TOUT.

- NE SOYEZ PAS HYPPOCRITE POTTER. JE VOUS ENTENDS DE LOIN ME TRAITER DE BATARD GRAISSEUX. CHAUVE SOURIS DES CACHOTS ET J EN PASSE.

-C EST VRAI MAIS C'EST A CHAQUE FOIS QUE VOUS ME PROVOQUEZ SNAPE. ET PUIS BATARD GRAISSEUX EXCUSEZ MOI MAIS DANS UN SENS C'EST VRAI . VOUS ETES UN SANG MELE DONC UN BATARD TOUT COMME MOI D AILLEURS. ET GRAISSEUX A CAUSE DE VOS CHEVEUX. DONC QUELQUE PART CE N'EST PAS UNE INSULTE. ET JE PENSE QUE VOUS ETES SUFFISEMMENT ADULTE POUR NE PAS ETRE VEXER PAR CES SORDIDES.

-ET BIEN VENANT DE VOUS CA ME FAIT MAL. VOUS VOYEZ POTTER? POUR UNE FOIS J'AURAIS VOULU RECEVOIR UNE LETTRE DE VOTRE PART. ET VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI? PARCE QUE VOUS ETES LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE J'AURAIS CHOISI POUR M'EPOUSER POTTER. PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIME POTTER.

-MAIS MAIS mais mais!!!!!!!!!

-C'est tout ce que vous savez dire mais?

-C'est impossible! vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, vous n'arretez pas de m insulter en permanence.

-Je sais, Tom me l'a dit.

-Parce qu'il était au courant?

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à vous le dire."

Les deux ne dirent plus un mot pendant cinq minutes. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et Snape décida d'en rajouter dans les sarcasmes.

"Potter vous ferez mieux de finir votre potion si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle râte.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de cette potion professeur puisque tout est dit. Vous m'aimez!

-Oui mais comme je vois que ça vous fait ni chaud, ni froid!

-Non mais vous vous attendiez à quoi? Que je vous saute dans les bras? Après toutes vos insultes? Et après c'est moi qui crois aux contes de fées.

-Je vous aime Potter.

-Commencez par m'appeler Harry, ce sera déjà ça de fait, non parce que j'imagine le jour du mariage , à m'appeler Potter à chaque fois, les gens vont se dire qu'on a fait un mariage de convenance.

-Vous acceptez de m'épouser?

-Voyons voir, attendez que je réflechisse une minute. Je peux le faire à haute voix, ça ne vous gêne pas? Et même si ça vous gêne, il va falloir vous y habituer, je ne changerai pas mon caractère. Donc vous êtes l'homme le plus barjo, le plus parano, le plus froid , le plus sarcastique que je connaisse, mais malgré tout ça je vous aime. Pendant ces sept dernières années, vous m'avez jugé, humilié, puni injustement, et j'ai dû supporter toutes vos mauvaises humeurs donc je peux tenir encore toute une vie. Donc la réponse est OUI.

- c'est vrai?

-Mais biensûr; j'accepte de passer toute ma vie avec toi, de te supporter, de te chérir et même si tu veux de te laver les cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être gras.

-Ouh! Mais ça c'est très gentil Mr Potter!

-HARRY. VOUS M'APPELEZ HARRY. VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE L'ECRIVE SUR VOTRE FRONT OU LE MESSAGE EST PASSER?

- Je t'aime Harry.

-Prouve le!"

Snape se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Ils passèrent la soirée à se faire des calins, à s'enlacer, s'embrasser jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Arrivés à la grande salle ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde et se séparèrent. Harry alla à la table des griffons à côté de Tom. Luna était avec eux également.

"Felicitation Harry!

-Merci Tom

-Félicitation Harry

-Merci tout le monde. Luna que faits tu avec nous.

-Tom ne t'a pas dit? On sort ensemble.

-Je suis content pour vous deux.

-Ouais t 'as vu Harry, ils font un super couple tous les deux.

-Merci Ron , c'est gentil.

-En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas que le professeur Rogue t'ai choisi.

-Et pourquoi ça Hermione?

-Parce que vous avez le même caractère et vous êtes tous les deux de vraies fortes têtes.

- Meri pour ta super analyse, tu devrais faire psychomage plus tard!

-C'est une options que je compte prendre.

-Mione tu n'es pas sèrieuse?

-Bien sur Ron!

-Oh lala, je suis déjà mort avant d'être marié!

-Retire ça de suite, où sinon pas de bagatelle ce soir."

Tout le monde rigolèrent et a félicitèrent Harry. Du coté des profs, ils étaient tous surpris sauf Dumby _( mais ça tout le monde le sait),_ Lucius en resta sur le cul, et Bellatrix commençait déjà à faire les plans pour l'organisation de mariage. Les autres profs n'arrêtaient pas de dire_:"Mais comment allez vous faire pour vous supporter? C'est à peine si vous y arrivez en cours, alors en ménage j'imagine même pas!",_ d'autres ont répondu_: "Je crois qu'il va falloir leur offrir plusieurs services en porcelaine, à mon avis."_

Après plusieurs vanes de ce genre, Dumbledore se leva et avec le choipeau officialisa les fiançailles de Harry et de Snape. Toute la salle les applaudirent même si beaucoup de monde étaient choqués et certains déçus. Le landemain, la gazette des sorciers publia un article sur leur futur mariage. Snape reçut pleins de beuglantes mais aussi des lettres de félicitations. Quand à Harry il était très heureux.

Des mois passèrent et la fin de l'année scolaire arriva avec le jour du mariage . Snape et Harry bataillaient sur les robes de mariages sorciers qui n'étaient pas pratique du tout à enfiler. Alors Harry en eu marre et péta un cable:

"MAIS C'EST QUOI CES ROBES FRANCHEMENT? COMMENT ON PEUT METTRE UN TRUC PAREIL?

-CALME TOI HARRY. SI TU BOUGEAIS MOINS, IL Y A LONGTEMPS QU'ELLE SERAIT MISE.

-MAIS TU AS VU CE TRUC? C' EST VRAIMENT CASSE PIED A METTRE.

-ET TU PREFERES METTRE QUOI UNE CHEMISETTE HAWAIENNE AVEC UN SHORT BLANC?

-Et pourquoi pas? Apres tout c'est notre mariage! on met ce qu'on veut."

Harry laissa tomber la robe de sorcier et Snape essaya de le retenir mais en vain. Il arriva avec deux beaux costumes beiges, et une robe de sorcier rougeet une verte, il regarda son futur époux:

"Alors, tu en penses quoi?

-Ouais, ça fera l'affaire!

-Et c'est plus simple à enfiler non?

-A vos ordres mon amour

-J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ça."

Ils finirent de se préparer. Dans le parc du château, la foule les attendait avec impatience. Beaucoup de mondes étaient invités. Ils venaient des quatres coins du mondes. Quand le couple arriva et qui se mirent devant le choipeau magique, celui -ci se transforma laissant place aux quatres fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout le public en fut ébahi. Ils scellèrent l'union sorcière de Harry et Snape. Au moment de prononcer les voeux, chacun des deux parties avaient préparé un petit discours, c'est Harry qui commença:

_" Sèverus, bien que tu me casses souvent les pieds et que tu me reproches sans arrêt que je ne suis qu'un idiot et arrogant élève, sache que je t'aime et que tu es la plus merveilleuse personne qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans mon chemin de vie. Je suis ravi aujourd'hui d'être ton époux, et je ferai de chaque jour, les jours les plus heureux pour toi, car tu es ma vie et mon amour, Severus Snape je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je t'aime."_

Snape avait quelques larmes qui coulaient mais essayait de se retenir, ce fut avec peine qu'il commença le sien:

_"Harry, malgré toutes ces années où tu m'en as faits voir de toutes les couleurs, car à cause de ta tête de mulle, tu prenais des risques inconsidérés, je t'ai toujours protégé. Au début je t'ai haï et tu sais pourquoi. Mais de cette haine, est né un véritable amour en moi et pour toi. Toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves, tout mon coeur et toute mon âme sont projetés vers toi, car tu es le seul qui a réussi à me faire sourire, vivre et même rire. Je t'aime et je te chérirai chaque jour que Dieu fera, car je t'aime et je t'aime et je t'aime."_

Après ces dernières phrases, il se donnèrent les alliances et s'embrassèrent, et l'union sorcière fut scellée à jamais.

Voilà cinq ans aujourd'hui que Harry et Sevrus étaient mariés. Ils habitèrent au chateau car Harry était devenu professeur de DFCM . Tous les deux eurent un enfant de 4 ans, qu'ils nommèrent Jack. Et tous les trois formèrent une belle petite famille. Sèverus était beaucoup moins sarcastique et Harry était aux anges. Même si des fois ça pétait entre eux, ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier.

**the end**


End file.
